


Ventanas abiertas

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BUT ALSO HAPPY, F/M, Fluff, M/M, los avengers son familia, tardé más de un año en escribir esto, this is sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, primero desayuna, Miguel Ángelo. Luego arruinas la carrera de algún dibujante mediocre en Nueva York", un desayuno lujoso que solo Bucky podía darle, la vida en Brooklyn y una ventana abierta cubierta de sol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventanas abiertas

**Author's Note:**

> TARDÉ MÁS DE UN AÑO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFICTION. Originalmente iba a hacerlo basado en los comics, pero tengo más entendimiento de los personajes del MCU y, además, me trauma un poco la edad de Bucky al principio. En fin, este fic está basado en un fanart que no encuentro en estos momentos, pero seguramente algunos ya lo habrán visto. Y narra la relación de este par en diferentes momentos importantes de su vida, espero les guste :)

**Ventanas abiertas.**

La primera vez que un piso se llenó de sus voces y se quedaría solamente con sus voces, fue poco después del funeral de Sarah Rogers; un enojado y fastidiado Steven Grant Rogers reclamaba a todo pulmón que podía cuidarse solo, que ya no era un niño y no necesitaba de esto, definitivamente no necesitaba de esto. Cosa graciosa, o al menos lo era para su acompañante, James Buchanan Barnes lo escuchó desde principio a fin, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en sus labios y esa mueca no se quitó por días, cada hora que pasaba llenando el lugar como un hogar, volviéndolo el lugar al que volver tras un largo día de ser miserable. Este lugar, la nueva casa del rubio, el apartamento de James, se convertía poco a poco en un hogar.

Y luego, la imagen que Steve recordaría por años, es la de la mesa frente a la ventana; esa ventana que dejaba entrar aire en las mañas calurosas y que permanecía cerrada durante primavera -por el polen- y el invierno -demasiado frio para Steve-. ¿Por qué recordaría la mesa? Quien sabe, tal vez era la imagen clara de un hogar; solo era madera en cuatro patas con dos sillas, una frente a la otra, encima un florero que a penas y tenía una o dos flores. Nada especial. Salvo que ahí se sentaba a escuchar los sueños locos del que fuera su mejor amigo y ahora pareja, ahí dibujaba y entendió, por primera vez, que tal vez notaba de más a los chicos también.

Pero, más que otra cosa, ese fue el escenario de su primer “te amo” sin miramientos.

Esa mañana era fresca, no lo suficiente para darle frio, ni muy caliente para dar calor. La ventana estaba abierta con los rayos de sol filtrándose amablemente mientras el olor del desayuno navegaba por toda la casa como un lugar de familia. Y Steve estaba ahí, diciendo que mejoraría el dibujo político del periódico en su moleskine y Bucky se reía desde la cocina, seguro de que sería ahí. La idea era esa, mejorar cada dibujo de la semana y mandarlo como corriculum al periódico, no era la primera vez que Steve hacía esto y funcionaba, de las cuatro veces que lo ha hecho, ha funcionado tres y ojalá esta sea una cuarta.

-Bueno, Miguel Ángelo, primero come algo antes de destruir la vida de otro dibujante en la ciudad.  
Steve le sonríe, hace a un lado las cosas y deja que el plato con los huevos y el tocino queden frente a él, esto es un lujo que solo Bucky con su arduo trabajo podría darle-. Huele bien.  
-Claro, lo hice yo.

Steve niega con la cabeza y comienza a comer, un vaso con leche es dejado a un lado y después Bucky se sienta frente a él, en ropa interior y playera blanca, es domingo y no hay trabajo. Luego viene ese silencio cómodo que caracteriza las mañanas, Bucky siempre está sonriente los domingos y, Steve sabe, es por qué es el único día que puede estar en casa en paz.

-Iba a pedirte un favor, Buck.  
-Te escucho.  
-¿Me dejarías dibujarte...? -Guardó silencio, desviando la mirada a cualquier otro punto. Bucky levantó la suya, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Steve y le sonrió, esperando a que dijera algo más-. Bueno... Uhmmm... Que si me dejarías, ¿me dejarías dibujarte desnudo?  
Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de reír ligeramente, luego le sonrió- ¿Clases?  
-Ajá.

Asintió, volvió a guardar silencio y Steve sintió sus mejillas encenderse mientras era observado intensamente. Vamos, un desnudo, ¿qué tiene de vergonzoso? Nada que no se hubieran visto antes, por Dios. Y Bucky le miraba entretenido, había dejado de comer para observarlo y admirar las mejillas rojas de su acompañante, el cabello rubio le brillaba gracias al sol y, riendo de gozo, logró que Steve levantara la mirada y observara ese rostro lleno de alegría, el rostro de la persona que enseguida le dijo al entre esa risa calmada:

-Dios, te amo muchísimo.

******

A la segunda vez, nadie habla de esto y no hay base sobre lo sucedido por qué en ese momento, un Capitán América homosexual no es exactamente lo que América necesitaba. Steve tampoco se queja, es su culpa que Philips y compañía lo hayan averiguado, y el Sargento Barnes rueda los ojos cada vez que lo mencionan, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo uno lejos del otro y la frustración se siente en el aire. Es cuando los Comandos, hartos de trabajar así, aunque no todos del todo de acuerdo con esto, deciden que su capitán y su sargento, un francotirador cada vez más enojado que podría fallar un tiro sin intención de perder al coronel si las cosas seguían así, debían hablar de sus problemas, maritales o no, en este mismo momento.

Por eso los encierran en un departamento que nada tiene que ver con el suyo de vuelta en Brooklyn. Steve observa el lugar en silencio mientras Bucky decide por sentarse a la mesa, una de dos sillas y una canasta que alguna vez tuvo pan en ella; el edificio completo está vacío, en pie, pero sin movimiento, rastros melancólicos de las vidas que había protegido se dibujaban por doquier en una ciudad que ya no es ciudad y solo es polvo, cantos de militares borrachos, lágrimas de sobrevivientes sin nada. Gajes del oficio.

-Entonces... -Es James quien comienza, ambas manos entrelazadas por sus dedos sobre la mesa, su mirada azul cristalina clavada en esta unión-. No entiendo mucho que estamos haciendo aquí, por favor ilumíname, Capitán.  
-Bucky, los chicos están preocupados por la forma en que... últimamente nos llevamos.  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿La manera en la que me ignoras olímpicamente hasta que tienes que darme ordenes? ¿O cómo quiero matar al mundo a tus espaldas?  
-Bucky.  
-No, esto es increíble. Diez años, diez años he estado contigo así y soportado tus momentos de flaqueza, ¿tengo que decirlo siempre? ¿Por qué solo yo? -Silencio y luego un suspiro de resignación-. Son muchos los cambios, ¿Okay? No lo tomes a mal, no es que no me guste o algo, es solo... Todo es tan apresurado, no me pidas no estar impresionado.  
-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Buck. Solo quiero que estés bien, en todo sentido; no solo por la misión y los muchachos, al diablo ellos si quieres, pero por ti. Sé que estás mal y quisiera que me dijeras por qué.  
-Te lo estoy diciendo.

Después vino el silencio de nuevo. Los cambios. Las ordenes. Las misiones. Los Comandos. Todo. Y Steve en realidad no lo entiende mucho, por eso se graba también esa imagen, la de Bucky sentado a la mesa frente a una ventana que no se puede abrir en un día oscuro, en una lejana Francia que algún día añorará por sus secretos. Y va y se sienta en frente, trata de pensar un poco mejor las cosas; Bucky jamás ha sido hombre de complicaciones. Al contrario. Es Bucky Barnes, fuera problemas y viva la vida, pero hoy no. No ayer tampoco y probablemente, si no sabe qué hará en los siguientes cinco minutos, mañana menos.

Steve piensa en ello, en la manera en que Bucky ha estado a su lado casi desde que tiene memoria. Demonios, son más los recuerdos del pelinegro cuidándolo en la enfermedad que los de su madre, ni hablar de su padre. Tampoco es que se queje de ello. Pero el punto es que James siempre ha estado ahí, desde que lo llamaba Jimmy hasta que comenzó a llamarlo Bucky, cuando se convirtió en Buck y después en un gemido callado por labios asustados, todo el camino a la experiencia de guardar silencio cuando el corazón quiere gritar y las veces que improvisaron una cama en su suelo para no hacer ruido con los muebles ruidosos por las noches. No puede estar con él en estos momentos, no puede ir y dormir a su lado como siempre ahora; los dos tienen este compromiso con su país y sus muchachos, ambos son superiores de ellos y deben poner el ejemplo...

Pero tampoco puede dejar de ser humano.

-¿Cuál es el problema real, Bucky? ¿El suero, que sea superior, Philips...?  
-¡No puedo estar contigo! ¡Me frustra! Esto es peor que en casa, no puedo ni si quiera mirarte, es horrible. Puedo seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, pero mentiría si digo que no me afecta no poder tocarte o si quiera mirarte, no es posible.  
-Bucky -Dijo, el mencionado lo volteó a ver con la mandíbula entumida, se veían tan cansado, tan harto...-. Ven aquí.

Esa era la razón por la que recordaba esa ventana iluminada por una noche fría, por qué Bucky no se le acercó, casi se le lanzó encima, se apoyó con las manos en la mesa y le besó con furia, de alguna manera u otra acabó sobre la mesa y luego Steve sobre esta, cambiaron de lugar y Barnes le tomó entre ruidos que nunca habían tenido la libertad de hacer, y una desesperación casi salvaje.

Por qué esa fue la última vez que estuvo con él.

******

Cuando despertó en pleno siglo XXI, lo primero que le dieron, junto a una caja con algunas de sus pertenencias y sugerencias de ponerse al corriente, fue un departamento en Washington DC, donde la organización llamada SHIELD tiene sus oficinas y más le vale a él trabajar para ellos, después de todo, parece que Peggy ayudó a fundar este lugar. Así que, sea lo que sea, se instaló en el silencio y luego observó el lugar con ojos tristes. Nada. Un departamento, no un hogar al que volver. Y una ventana, sola pero iluminada, una venta frente a una mesa de cuatro sillas.

Una mesa bacía, cuatro sillas.

Y una ventana.

******

Tony Stark es el hijo de Howard Stark, alguien a quien llegó apreciar bastante y ve mucho de este hombre en el que tiene en frente mientras escucha a los otros compañeros nuevos, los llamados Vengadores, discutir acerca de cualquiera que haya sido el más chiste del día por parte de Stark. Después de extraterrestres, hombres que se tornan verdes, asesinos especializados, armaduras que vuelan y hacen de todo, solo las malas bromas de Stark pueden sorprenderle. Diez dólares a que es así.

Así que este nuevo cuadro, el de estos amigos que se están convirtiendo en una familia rara, conversando divertidos mientras comen pizza y cuentan historias sin sentido, sentados a la mesa en la Torre deforme que Stark plantó en medio de la ciudad, la aprecia como a ninguna otra en estos momentos.

Luego, después de ya dos años de estar en este tiempo, finalmente puede dibujar y son estas personas con sus respectivas parejas las que traza en papel, gracias al cielo.

******

Bucky está de regreso y las cosas no están bien. No es él, pero sí es él. Sobrevivió y él no tuvo la delicadeza de buscarlo como debió haber hecho. Fue tonto. Un estúpido. Y un descuidado. Así que durante esa tarde en que se para a descansar en el departamento de Barton antes de seguir su búsqueda, cierra los ojos y finalmente se deja ir, llorando en silencio todo lo que no ha hecho desde que lo vio sin esa estúpida mascara. La luz de la luna le ilumina el cuaderno lleno de sketches de días más claros y ventanas cubiertas de sol.

******

Ahora lo tiene en frente.

No ha tocado su cereal y ni lo voltea a ver. Su silencio es tranquilizante pero tiene los hombros tensos, no sabe cómo iniciar una conversación y Sam lo mira desde la cocina, pensando en una manera de salvar un poco esta incomoda escena, pero con Bucky, este hombre que también responde al nombre de Winter Soldier, todo es impredecible. Así que al final, Steve solo se sienta frente a él y sigue dibujando. Los minutos se convierten en horas, Sam ha tomado un baño, Natasha se ha presentado y después ido con el moreno a otro lado, y los dos están solos cuando Bucky acaricia los sketches que Steve ha dejado de lado.

El corazón se le acelera y lentamente sube la mirada, el mayor no le está viendo ni por asomo y el color naranja de la tarde hace brillar la piel de sus dedos humanos de una manera melancólica.

-Recuerdo esto –Dice, es la ventana de su departamento en Brooklyn y Steve sonríe un poco. –Dije que te amaba frente a este lugar.

Bucky los recodaba y sintió la urgencia de ir y abrazarlo, pero sabía que debía permanecer inmóvil ante esta situación. No quería asustarlo.

-¿Tú crees…? –Murmuró. Luego guardó silencio, setenta años sin pensamientos o sentimientos discutiéndose en sus pálidos y maltratados labios.

El hombre alzó la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio cuando sus ojos se encontraron con intensidad, el sol naranja pegándole en la cara al morocho.

-¿Tú crees que siga siendo… esa persona?

Steve asintió con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa esperanzada formándose en sus labios rojos llenos de vida.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bucky sonrió ligeramente después de todos esos años.

******

El Capitán América estaba muerto.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera todos de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Bucky se sentó solo en esa mesa donde solía tomar el desayuno y la cena con Rogers todos los días desde que tomó la decisión de volver a su lado. Los sketches de Steve seguían sobre esta, esperando el regreso del artista para ser acabados de una vez por toda, llevaban ahí tres meses desde que esta estúpida guerra comenzó. Pero no había artista que los tocara ni risa que llenara el departamento. En cambio, la ventana estaba cerrada y Bucky estaba sentado, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar antes de comenzar a gritar de coraje y después soltar el llanto masivo.

Nunca supo en que momento, pero Wanda acabó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro de metal y Pietro al otro con la mano sobre su hombro humano, acariciando de vez en cuando sin decir nada, llorando en silencio sin interrumpir su masivo lloriqueo sin sentido. Los dos niños Maximoff estaban ahí, haciéndole compañía porque se habían encariñado con él gracias a Clint y gracias al mismo Capitán, quien los había acogido con cariño y disfrutado las veces en que no entendí sus conversaciones en ruso con Bucky y Natasha. Estos niños, silenciosos como el demonio, se quedaron quietos hasta que logró calmar su tensión, poco a poco Pietro se dejó caer al suelo y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, llorando en silencio y Bucky tuvo que poner su mano sobre su blanco cabello, sabiendo que ambos jóvenes necesitaban algo de consuelo tanto como él.

Pietro era más dado a llorar y guardar silencio. Según entendía, se debía a que Wanda se guardaba las cosas y temía perder control de sus poderes por dejar su sentimentalismo libre, así que Pietro tomó la decisión no dicha de sufrir y llorar sus temores, dejarse llevar cada que Wanda no podía serlo. Y, con esta nueva perdida en su larga lista de adultos perdidos, Bucky sintió la garganta seca y se preguntó si podría seguir adelante por ellos, pues por él no podría. Estaba consciente de esto. Así como Steve había decidido ahogarse en el ártico la primera vez que lo perdió y luego dejarse morir cuando pensó que no lo recuperaría, él era capaz de dejarse caer de esa ventana cerrada sin preguntarse nada. Por eso, estos dos valían la pena quedarse y pararse a tomar responsabilidad de muchas cosas, empezando por ellos.

Después, Natasha apareció en la puerta con una interrogante clara, asustada. Ella y Clint habían tomado el cuidado de los niños Maximoff casi desde que Barton decidió que podían quedarse en la granja entre misiones. La vio suspirar con cierto alivio y Hawkeye asomó la cabeza por ahí, luego abrazó a su esposa y notó que, como él y los gemelos, habían estado llorando.

-Tenemos que… -Comenzó Clint, pero Bucky asintió cerrando los ojos.  
-Sí –Contestó él. –Solo un momento más.

******

Jamás se había sentido tan solo.

Nunca había estado sin Steve hasta ese momento.

Y aunque sus días como marioneta de Hydra seguían grabados en sus recuerdos, no había sentido la ausencia de su amante en ese entonces gracias a los lavados de memoria que le aplicaba.

Ahora, si no hubiera tomado el escudo del Capitán como propio, le encantaría tener uno de esos.

Sentado en esa mesa en soledad, volvió a esperar que su sangre se convirtiera en alcohol que no le hacía nada y, cuando el sol se asomó a la ciudad, Wanda, Pietro y Peter aparecieron en su puerta con una sonrisa.

-Es la inauguración del memorial para el Capi –Comenzó Parker alegre como siempre-, Nat nos mandó por ti.  
-¿Qué no podía subir ella?  
El muchacho de lentes se encogió de hombros- Traen a los niños en el auto…  
-Ya, ya. Solo deja que busque el telé… -Pietro lo colocó sobre la mano con la que hacía un gesto de dirigirse dentro de nuevo. –Gracias…  
-¡De nada! –Contestó en ese pesado acento. -¡Tenemos que irnos, profe! Wilson y Carter dicen que tú debes hacer el discurso.  
-No es pregunta –Terminó Wanda con una sonrisa.  
-Ok, ok, ok… me envejecerán ustedes tres.

Los tres jóvenes le sonrieron, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para regresar a la mega camioneta que Clint usaba cuando cargaba con toda su familia a la ciudad. Bucky suspiró dando una última mirada a esa mesa iluminada por el sol. Se dirigió a la venta y la abrió para que entrara el fresco de la mañana. Había pasado un año desde que Steve no estaba y, al fin, salía el sol.

******

Volvió.

Steve estaba de regreso.

Poco le importaba el cómo y la verdad es que tampoco lo entendía, pero tenía a Wanda entre sus brazos mientras los demás le daban la bienvenida con sonrisas de júbilo y nudos en la garganta. Él tan solo lo abrazó y le desacomodo el cabello, inquieto por dentro por hacer muchas preguntas y por tirarlo a la cama, llenarlo de besos y jamás soltarlo, aferrarlo a él y su vida sin decir nada más que la verdad, su corazón acelerado a mil por hora. Vision lo miró preocupado, murmuró algo sobre su pulso elevado y Bucky comenzó a reírse como un histérico, como un loco, como alguien que descubre el cielo azul con su brillante sol por primera vez. La menor de los gemelos le sonrió después de escuchar sus pensamientos, dejó ir a Steve para que se encontraran en sus brazos en la intimidad de su hogar, dándole la bienvenida adecuada que necesitaban y encontrándolo, como en un perfecto sueño colmado de bella realidad, sentado en su mesa a la mañana siguiente para desayunar.

Bucky le sonrió dejando el plato de huevo estrellado y tocino frente a él, un vaso con leche para cada uno y la ventana abierta, el sol bañando la figura perfecta del rubio que re-dibujaba la caricatura política del día de uno de los diarios que llegaban a su casa. Bucky sonrió para sí mismo, sus pies descalzos bien puestos en el suelo porque este no es un sueño.

-Okay, primero desayuna, Miguel Ángelo. Luego arruinas la carrera de algún dibujante mediocre en Nueva York.

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
